


Green-Eyed Monster

by mythicalmorgana



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom Rhett McLaughlin, Jealous Link Neal, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex against the wall, Top Link Neal, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalmorgana/pseuds/mythicalmorgana
Summary: “Flirtin’ with a guy that big, you wanna get thrown around? Is that it, McLaughlin?”Rhett averted his eyes, still squirming against his hold, but didn’t deny it.“Mm, that’s what I thought.” Link’s mouth moved to Rhett’s neck, lips and tongue sliding along the length, focusing on his sensitive spots. He felt Rhett melt into the wall and stretch his head back, hitting the wall with a light thump. Link’s teeth scraped across Rhett’s pulse point, and if they weren’t on camera every day, he would have suckled a hickey into the smooth skin there. He’d just have to find other places to put them. “You know I can throw you around if I want, hmm?”When Rhett spoke, his voice was breathy. “Then do it. You’re talkin’ a pretty big game there, Neal. Put your money where your mouth is.”
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kinkuarantine 2020





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkuarantine Day 4 & 5: Angry Sex/Sex Against a Wall

Rhett was in the middle of a sentence when the door shut behind them, but Link wasn’t paying attention. He hadn’t been for the last few minutes, and he could only hope that his anger wasn’t as palpable as it felt. It was only 1 o’clock - the work day was in full swing, but Link couldn’t wait. 

Before Rhett could get too far into the office, Link caught him by the wrist and hauled him back, slamming him into the wall beside the door. He could hear the breath get knocked out of Rhett’s lungs, and he wheezed slightly, looking down at Link in shock. 

“Hey!” 

Link cut him off before he could get another word out, claiming the other man’s mouth with his own and causing Rhett to squeak in surprise and indignance. One of Link’s hands came up to wrap loosely around the base of Rhett’s throat, and he pinned him to the wall. His other hand went to the fly of his jeans, opening them and dropping them, along with his boxers, to the floor. 

Rhett braced both hands against Link’s chest and shoved him back, glaring up at him. “What the hell?” he demanded, though there was a sparkle in his eyes that said he knew exactly what Link was upset about. 

Link was on him again in an instant, and took both of Rhett’s hands in his own larger one to pin them above his head. His strength alone, despite what he lacked in size, allowed him to keep Rhett firmly where he wanted him, despite how he struggled, arms flexing against the hold. He caught his lips again, and this time his kiss was bruising, gently biting and suckling his lips to soothe them afterwards. Rhett moaned into his mouth, but still tugged against him. 

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Link hissed, and pressed the length of his body against Rhett’s so he coud feel his erection against his thigh. He kissed him again, and this time pressed his tongue past Rhett’s lips, opening him up. His free hand slid under Rhett’s shirt, fingertips skirting around each of his nipples and causing him to arch up into the contact. “Did you really think you were gonna flirt with Terry fuckin’ Crews that whole episode and get away with it?” He narrowed his eyes, and watched as the corners of Rhett’s swollen mouth began to curve. 

“I wasn’t flirting!” he protested. “Let me go, man, we got work to do!” 

“We’ll have plenty of work to do after I fuck you into this wall.” Link noticed the shudder that Rhett tried to ignore, and grinned wolfishly. “Flirtin’ with a guy that big, you wanna get thrown around? Is that it, McLaughlin?” 

Rhett averted his eyes, still squirming against his hold, but didn’t deny it. 

“Mm, that’s what I thought.” Link’s mouth moved to Rhett’s neck, lips and tongue sliding along the length, focusing on his sensitive spots. He felt Rhett melt into the wall and stretch his head back, hitting the wall with a light thump. Link’s teeth scraped across Rhett’s pulse point, and if they weren’t on camera every day, he would have suckled a hickey into the smooth skin there. He’d just have to find other places to put them. “You know I can throw you around if I want, hmm?” 

When Rhett spoke, his voice was breathy. “Then do it. You’re talkin’ a pretty big game there, Neal. Put your money where your mouth is.” The challenge in the words did not come out in his tone. 

Link grinned, both at knowing how he was affecting him and at the knowledge that he had a little more breaking to do before Rhett would accept it. He let go of Rhett’s arms and withdrew the hand from under his shirt, both hands going to his shoulders instead and shoving him to his knees. Rhett groaned at the impact on his knees, but said nothing as he came to face Link’s dick bobbing in front of him. Link curled a hand around Rhett’s jaw and traced his lips with his thumb. “You have such a pretty mouth, Rhett,” he murmured. His thumb pressed past his lips and stroked along his tongue, and he grinned when Rhett closed his lips around the digit and sucked. “Good boy.” He pressed further in, testing Rhett’s limit, and pulled out when he gagged. “Let’s put that pretty mouth to good use.” 

He didn’t have to ask twice; Rhett opened and took the head of Link’s dick into his mouth, practiced tongue swirling around it to tease him. Link groaned and slid his hand into Rhett’s hair, gripping firmly. “You got so much damn hair,” he muttered, and Rhett laughed. 

He started slow; despite the anger still coursing through him and his want to fuck Rhett into oblivion, he didn’t _really_ want to hurt him. His thrusts were shallow, but his grip in Rhett’s hair was brutal, and caused Rhett’s eyelids to flutter when he tightened his hand. “Look at you,” he muttered. “You were hoping you’d end up like this, weren’t you?” 

Rhett hummed around him, looking up with innocent eyes. Such pretty green eyes. 

“Such a brat. You love to rile me up, don’t you?” 

Rhett’s hum was louder this time, and he swallowed to accentuate the point. Link grunted, hips stuttering slightly, then started to thrust a little harder, knowing he could take it. “Open up, baby, just like that.” At a particularly deep thrust, Rhett gagged again, but Link didn’t pause. Rhett shut his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose, and Link tightened his hand in his hair again. “I want to see your eyes.” 

When Rhett opened his eyes again, they were watering slightly. Link relaxed his grip in his hair for just a moment, stroking through it, then got a good hold again and pulled Rhett all the way to the base, until his nose was nestled up against his pelvis. Rhett’s eyes fluttered shut again and he focused on breathing. Link stroked the fingers of his free hand along his jaw. “Good boy, keep breathing,” he murmured affectionately. “So good for me.” After another second, he tugged him off his dick completely, and pulled him up to his feet by his hair. 

Rhett fell against the wall, chest heaving as he caught his breath, looking dazed as he gazed back at Link. Link crushed him to the wall again and slotted their mouths together, exploring with his tongue and tasting himself. Rhett’s whimper was lost between them and he folded both arms around Link’s back, then hiked his legs around his waist, held against the wall by only Link’s body weight. 

Link pressed their hips flush together and rocked hard against him, pulling a particularly loud moan from Rhett. Link glanced at the door beside them, then covered Rhett’s mouth with his hand. “Quiet,” he muttered. “Or someone’ll come knocking and see what a whore you are.” 

Rhett stifled a groan, bucking against Link at the thought. Link quickly replaced his hand with his mouth again, then slid both hands beneath his shirt and tweaked his nipples hard. Rhett cried out, tensing against him and arching up for more. Link pulled back for a moment to snap, “I said, _quiet_ ,” then went in for more as his thumbs brushed over the sore flesh of his chest. 

After another moment, Link stepped back, forcing Rhett to return his legs to the floor, and ripped Rhett’s jacket off, tossing it across the room to the couch. His shirt followed soon after, and Link bent to take one nipple into his mouth. He covered Rhett’s mouth again just in time to keep him from crying out. He bit and kissed at the sensitive flesh, and suckled a bruise just below his collarbone. As he worked on getting Rhett’s jeans open with one hand, he gave the other nipple the same treatment, and in a few minutes Rhett was squirming and bucking against him, breathless. 

When he got them open and pooled on the floor, along with Rhett’s boxers, he took his cock in hand and gave him one good, firm stroke. Rhett keened, head falling back and hitting the wall hard. He didn’t seem to care, though, too distracted by the feeling of Link’s hand on him. 

“Turn around.” 

Without waiting for Rhett to do so, Link took him by the hips and manhandled him into position against the wall himself, and Rhett moaned softly at the feeling of being moved so forcefully. Link’s hand came up to cover his mouth again, and the other hand came down hard on Rhett’s ass. Rhett yelped and pushed his ass back, spreading his legs wantonly. 

“Still open from last night?” Link’s fingers slid between his cheeks, and his head spun when he found the hard end of a plug there. His voice had dropped a solid octave when he spoke again. “Jesus Christ, Rhett.” 

Rhett hummed happily, shaking his ass and spreading his legs wider. He turned his head and pressed his cheek against the wall, stretching so he could see Link’s face. Link used his grip on his face to turn him far enough to kiss him brutally, and Rhett whined into his mouth like he could get off just from kissing him. When he pulled back, Link spoke directly into Rhett’s ear, voice deep and thick with arousal. “You knew this would happen.” 

“Mm, of course it would,” he replied, grinning. “You get jealous so easily.” 

Link slapped his ass again, pressing his erection against the small of his back. “You’re _mine_ , hear that?” he growled. “Mine. Say it.” 

Rhett moaned weakly and pressed back against him. “I’m yours. You know that.”

Link dropped his mouth to Rhett’s neck, knowing how sensitive that skin was, and reached between them to grip the end of the plug. “Is this the one I got you?” 

“Of course,” Rhett breathed, shuddering as he tilted his head for more contact. 

He began to twist and gently pump the plug, and dragged his tongue up the length of Rhett’s neck. “You’ve had this in all day.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement, but still Rhett nodded. “Fuckin’ hell, baby.” 

Rhett rocked back again as if to egg him on, impatient as always, and Link began to pull the plug out of him, stepping back briefly to watch. He groaned under his breath at the sight of his tight muscle stretching around it, and his cock gave a throb. He couldn’t wait much longer. Once it was out, Link stepped away completely and placed it on the coffee table near the couch, causing Rhett to whine at the loss of contact. He also ran to his desk and pulled out the bottle of lube he kept in the bottom drawer. 

Link wasted no time, gripping his dick at the base and lining up with Rhett’s hole. He teased around it a little as he slicked himself with the lube, then set it on the bookcase beside them and took hold of Rhett’s hip. When he began to sink into him, he slotted himself up right behind Rhett, pressing him hard into the wall. His hand came up to cover Rhett’s mouth again - he had always been a screamer, and they certainly couldn’t have that in the middle of the day. There were enough rumors going around the office as it was. 

Just as he’d expected, Rhett let out a long, deep moan as Link sheathed himself inside his tight heat. Link wasn’t small by any means, and he continued until their hips were pressed flush together. Rhett whimpered and moaned again, trembling in Link’s arms, but when Link pulled almost all the way out and slowly pressed in again, he let out a sound like a sob. 

Link was biting his lip to keep quiet, eyes shut tight to savor the pleasure, and when he had bottomed out again, he repeated the movement, pulling all the way out until only the head of his dick remained in Rhett. Rhett moaned pleadingly as Link paused. Link tightened his grip over Rhett’s mouth and wound the other arm low around his hips to keep him in place, and without warning slammed into him hard. Rhett shouted into his hand, forehead banging against the wall, but he didn’t care. Link took up a brutal pace, gritting his teeth slightly, and fucked into him with everything he had. He knew, distantly, that they were making more noise than they should have been, but he also knew that if anyone heard them, they wouldn’t say anything. It was kind of an open secret, if he was being honest. 

The books and trinkets in the bookshelf were rattling with the force of Link’s thrusts, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All that mattered was the feeling of Rhett around him, the sound of his high moans and breathy cries, and the knowledge that this was undoubtedly his for the rest of his life. 

Link had no idea how long they continued like that, but the moment came to a screeching halt when there was a demanding knock on their office door. Link froze, as did Rhett, and Link kept his hand firmly over Rhett’s mouth, deciding on the spot to stay silent like they weren’t there. 

“Guys?” came Stevie’s voice from the other side, far too close for comfort when Link was buried balls-deep in Rhett. “Answer my damn texts. We have a production meeting in ten minutes.”

They still didn’t answer, and Link was eternally grateful for the locked door when he heard Stevie reach for the handle. 

Except it wasn’t locked. 

_Fuck. Damn Rhett for making me too mad to lock the damn door._

The door opened, and Link pressed harder against Rhett, as if to make them both disappear into the wall. To his credit, Link was impressed with how silent Rhett had been - he couldn’t even hear his shuddering breaths, though he could definitely feel them. Link shut his eyes as if that would help. Each second that ticked by felt like an hour, but eventually Stevie stepped out of the office and closed the door behind her, seemingly accepting that they weren’t in there. They _were_ hidden behind the door, after all, and she had hardly opened it. 

When he heard her footsteps retreating down the hall, Link let out a long breath and reached to lock the stupid door. He felt Rhett relax against him, but didn’t give him a chance to recover from the adrenaline of almost getting caught, immediately picking up where he had left off. There was a different buzz this time, spurred on by how close that was and the knowledge that they had to be dressed, presentable, and in a meeting downstairs within ten minutes. Well, probably nine now. 

“You better stay fucking quiet,” Link said, taking his hand off his mouth and reaching to wrap around his dick instead, pumping him in time with each thrust. His other hand came up and wrapped into Rhett’s hair, turning his head so he could kiss him hard as he did so. This limited his range of movement slightly, but Link took advantage of the angle to grind directly against Rhett’s prostate with every thrust. 

Rhett cried out desperately into his mouth, reaching back and looping his own fingers in Link’s hair to keep him close. Link jerked him expertly as he fucked him, touching him in the way he knew would drive him to orgasm faster than anything else; his fingers focused on the head, thumb swiping along the slit at the top, and he kept firm pressure as he did so, still hammering against his prostate. 

It was all over too fast. Rhett barely lasted a few more minutes, and then he was shouting his release into Link’s mouth, hips stuttering as he came all over the wall and Link’s hand. Link fucked him even harder, chasing his own end, and he reached it in just another moment. One more thrust, and he came deeply, painting Rhett’s insides with his seed. He groaned and grunted as his orgasm washed over him, pulling Rhett tight to him for their last few moments of bliss. 

Rhett moaned, head lolling on his shoulders and falling back against Link’s chest. He was like dead weight in this state, but Link didn’t care. They stayed like that for another minute, then Link groaned and stood up straight, pulling out of him. Before Rhett made a mess, however, he picked the plug back up off the table and slid it into him, keeping it all in until later. Rhett gasped at the sudden penetration, sensitive, but didn’t protest. He sank against the wall, but after a moment stretched and turned around to find his clothes. 

When he set eyes on Link, he was licking Rhett’s essence off his fingers, and Rhett nearly lost it right there. He wound both arms around his neck and dipped down to kiss him deeply, tasting himself on Link’s tongue just as Link had done earlier. Link allowed him to stall for another moment, then smacked his ass gently and pulled away. “Come on, we gotta go.” 

Rhett whined, but didn’t argue. They said nothing, just got redressed together, and each fixed the other’s hair once they were ready to go. They shared one last intimate kiss at the door, muttered sweet nothings and pet names, then stepped out and headed down to the damn meeting. 


End file.
